A Regulator Thanksgiving
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: The Regulator family have all survived the Lincoln County War and have been pardoned from the law. They have a lot to be thankful for now and all come together at their old home at Tunstall's ranch to celebrate Thanksgiving and share their memories from holidays past. The stories just go to show theres never a dull moment for a Regulator. Enjoy! :) Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D


A chilly Fall evening in Lincoln New Mexico fell quickly on Thanksgiving Day at the Tunstall Ranch. It was so cold outside that there was no doubt that if it started to rain it was quickly turn to snow. The sky was beautiful though, as it began to set behind the tall snow capped Capitan Mountain Range. Different shades of purple, red, pink, and orange filled the big frontier sky above the ranch, the light that was left of that day brightening the way for the McSween's wagon to find it's way down the dusty trail to the old ranch house. Their two big black buggy horses trotted eagerly up to the front yard, where they were met by John's primary successor. "Good evenin' Richard. Happy Thanksgiving." Alex greeted the young blacked haired, dark eyed Regulator patriarch. "Evenin' Alex, and a very Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Richard replied. "Oh darling, come here and give me a hug." Susan said after Alex had helped her down from the wagon, her arms opened wide as she approached Richard. The young but very strongly built man hugged the woman who had all but filled in for his mother while he'd been in New Mexico all these years. "It's good to see ya again, Susan." Richard said. "Oh honey it's so good to see you too. It's been far to long since our last visit." She kissed his cheek before taking his arm in hers and walking towards the house with him as Alex walked alongside her on her left.

"Well, we'd come into town more often to see ya, but we're still tryin' to lay low since the war's just been over for a couple of months." Richard explained to Susan. She and Alex both nodded. "Well you can't be too careful." She agreed. "Yeah, especially when it comes to the Murphy bunch." Alex added, also supporting Richard's decision to lay low even though the war was over and the Regulators had all received a full pardon. Richard had always had a tendency to be an overly cautious man but this time he had good reason. "Yeah, well, they seem to be keepin' pretty quiet at the moment but I can't help but worry." Richard said as they reached the door to the old ranch house and walked in out of the cold. "Your a wise man, Richard." Alex said. "I'm glad John left you in charge." Susan nodded in agreement as Alex helped her with her coat and hat. "Hey, boys! Alex and Susan are here!" Richard called through the house after he too had hung up his long duster coat and cowboy hat. Alex and Susan both grinned as they heard the noise that sounded like a herd of stampeding cattle before all the rest of the boys rushed into the living room to greet them. The commotion quickly became to much for Richard's taste and he had to get the boys to return to the kitchen so they could finish up with dinner. "Alright, alright, you've got all night to visit with 'em, but all that food ain't gonna cook itself." Richard laughed as he told the others who reluctantly went back to their work in the kitchen. Richard watched them go but suddenly realized that he'd forgotten to introduce the newest members of the Regulator's gang that Alex and Susan had yet to meet. "Dave! Tom! Come over here a minute!" He called to the two. Dave Rudabaugh and Tom O'folliard turned back and approached Richard and the McSween's. "Alex, Susan, this is Dave Rudabaugh, and Tom O'folliard. Dave, Tom, this is Alex and Susan. They're very good family friends of ours." Richard introduced them all. Dave grinned and shook both of the McSween's hands. "Howdy, I'm Dave Rudabaugh." He greeted them. "Um, as in, Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh?" Susan asked. Dave lit up at the mention of his outlaw name.

"Ya know my name." He said in surprise and joy. Susan nodded. "Yes I do." She said. "I've read all the stories about you that the papers have ever printed." Dave smiled warmly at Susan. "Well I do believe I've made myself a new best friend." He said, kissing Susan's hand. She smiled back at him then Tom suddenly began to step forward, though he looked very shy and unsure of himself. "How..howdy." He greeted Alex and Susan. "My..my names Tom." He slowly extended his hand to shake both of theirs. "Howdy, son. I'm Alex McSween and this is my wife, Susan." Alex greeted the kid, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom." Susan then said, also shaking the boy's small hand. "It's..um..nice to meet you too." He replied, kissing Susan's hand just as Dave had, only a lot shyer. Susan smiled and hugged both Dave and Tom. "Welcome to the family, boys." She told them, getting a warm smile and a laugh out of both of them. Richard grinned at the sight. It had been a long time since he was able to enjoy, happy, peaceful things like this. "Tom, why don't you go take care of Alex and Susan's horses for 'em." He said warmly to the boy. "Yes sir." Tom agreed and went to get his coat to go outside. Dave watched him walk out the door then turned to Richard. "Well I hate to leave good company but I'd better go help the kid out." He said. Richard nodded. "Alright, go on ahead." He said with a grin. Dave nods and hurries out the door after Tom. Susan smiles. "It seems like he's taken to the Kid." She says. Alex frowns. "Well just how old is that boy?" He asked. "Tom will be turnin' sixteen next month." Richard said. "And Dave's twenty two incase you were wondering." Alex and Susan nodded. "Well..." Susan said after a few moments of silence. "Let's not just stand her like a bunch of dead tree stumps. There's a lot to be prepared." With that she made her way to the kitchen while Alex and Richard went to chop more firewood.

...

The kitchen was a mad house as the whole Regulator family made themselves busy finishing up their Thanksgiving meal. Doc was busy taking the pumpkin pies out of the oven and topping them off with whipped cream. Chavez was dressing the turkey, Steve was making the gravy, Billy was finishing mashing the potatoes, and Susan was making the loaves of bread. Charley, who was supposed to be finishing the stuffing, was instead trying his best not to smell the delicious food so that he wouldn't be tempted to eat it. "Charley, come on. We need that stuffing done!" Billy told him for what seemed like the hundredth time. Charley took in a deep breath, held it so that he wouldn't breathe in the scent of the stuffing and started to stir it one more time. He couldn't hold his breath long enough though and when he caught a whiff of the stuffing he decided that it would solve his extreme abnormal, even for him, hunger if he were to have a taste. So when no one was looking he got out a spoon and scooped some stuffing into it before putting it quickly in his mouth. "Charley!" Steve scolded him when he saw him eating the stuffing. "You're supposed to wait!"

"Dammit! Steve I can't help! I'm starving!" Charley sobbed. Steve looked a little confused. "Well don't cry about it. Goodness, If your that hungry go ahead and have another spoonful." Steve said. Charley took the invitation and ate another spoonful of the stuffing. Steve watched with hungry eyes. "Wait a second there, Charley." He said. "Pass that spoon to me." Charley handed the spoon to Steve and the dirt faced Regulator ate some of the stuffing as well. "Mmmmm. That's mighty fine, stuffin'." Steve said. "Maybe I'll have some more." He scooped out another spoonful of stuffing. "Steve! Charley! That stuffing is for everyone!" Chavez scolded them. They both stopped and Steve dropped the spoon. Chavez sighed. "Amor, maybe you and Charley should set the table instead." He told Steve and Charley. Steve and Charley both nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Chavez who the began to finish the stuffing himself. "What happened to Steve and Charley?" Doc asked, still working on finishing the last few pumpkin pies off whipped cream and sprinkling cinnamon on the three apple pies that they'd made. "They got hungry. That's what happened." Chavez said, putting the stuffing onto a large dish and carrying it out to the dinning room before setting it down on the table. Doc laughed and began carrying the pies out to the dining room two by two. Altogether there ended up being eight ten pies. "Jesus, Doc." Billy said as he sat the big bowl of mashed potatoes down on the table. "How many pies do we need?" Doc sat the last pie on the table. "Well we are kinda feedin' an army." Doc said with a small laugh. "Yeah, guess you're right." Billy said, going back into the kitchen and getting the corn to set out on the table.

When the boys and Susan had finally gotten the table all set and ready for dinner there was Mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, yams, cooked carrots, a chicken casserole, a plate of cheese and venison sausage, hard boiled eggs, several loaves of fresh made bread, the eight pies, cornbread, stuffing, a big bowl of gravy and of course the big, fat, juicy turkey that Charley and Steve were gazing at like coyotes would a sheep. "Not yet, you two." Doc told them, laughing when they made sad faces. Richard came in from the kitchen with the carving knife a few minutes later and sat it by the turkey player before taking his seat at the head of the table. "Alright everyone have a seat." He said with a smile. "Looks like everything's ready." The whole Regulator family took their seats a few moments later. Richard sat at the head of the table, and to his right Billy sat in the first chair, then next to him sat Steve and Chavez, then next to them Alex and Susan. On Richard's left side Charley and Doc sat in the first two chairs, then next to them was Dave and little Tom. "Now if everyone would please join me in saying grace." Richard said. Everyone nodded and bowed their heads. "Dear Lord, we thank you today for bringing our whole family together after so long. We also thank you for watching over us during this whole war and for ending the conflict so that we can now live in peace. We thank you for blessing us with good health and for all this great food you've given us to share today. Our father, The Lord in heaven we thank you for your unconditional love and for blessing us in so many ways for all of our lives. In Jesus name we pray. Amen." Richard finished. "Amen." Everyone else repeated before raising their heads again and opening up their eyes. "That was a beautiful prayer, Richard." Susan said. "Thank you, Susan." Richard replied, smiling before standing up to carve the big turkey. "Alright, whoever wants white meat pass up your plates." He said, cutting into the juicy meat with the carving knife and starting to fill everyone's plates up with the juicy turkey.

"That looks good, Darlin'." Billy said as he lathered his turkey up with gravy then started filling his plate sky high with everything else at the table. "You should be tellin' Steve that, Billy." Richard said, grinning. "He's the one who shot it." Steve smiled proudly. "Good kill, Steve." Billy told him. "Thank ya, Billy." He replied, handing his plate up to Richard to fill with the turkey that he'd shot. Charley was already close to finishing his plate while most of the others were just getting their turkey. "Charley, Jesus, slow down. You're gonna bust a gut." Doc warned his lover. "I can't help it Doc." Charley said. "I'm starving." They all laughed as Charley finished off his first helping of food and started filling his plate up again. "Go on and eat all ya want to Charley." Richard said. "Hell There's plenty for everyone to have ten helpings." Everyone filled their plates up with all the food that was placed around the long table and finally all sat down to eat and visit with one another. "Ill bet you boys have had some pretty interestin' Thanksgivings." Dave said with a smile, chewing on a big mouthful of turkey and mashed potatoes. "We sure have." Steve replied, his mouth also completely stuffed with food. "Hey Dick! Tell 'em about the time John took us all out turkey huntin!" Charley pleaded. "No tell 'em the time Charley let the pig in the house and it ate the pie!" Chavez said. "Hey! That was an accident." Charley whined. "You boys hush up." Richard said. "I've got a perfect story to tell." Everyone looked up at Richard. "Which one is it, Richard?" Doc asked. "My first Thanksgiving in New Mexico." He said, wiping his mouth before leaving back in his chair and starting his story.

...

Tunstall Ranch, Lincoln, New Mexico, November 20th 1866

It was five days before Thanksgiving Day, and John and I were busy preparing for the Holiday already. I sat peeling potatoes at the kitchen table, looking out the window at the many raindrops that were slamming against the glass and draining off of it in streams that all joined together in a wave of flowing water. The rain wasn't helping my mood that week. I was depressed, and I had been for awhile but still I wouldn't say anything to John. At that particular moment he sat across from me at the table peeling potatoes just like I was and gazing at me with a concerned expression. "You'll want to pay attention to what you're doing, my boy." He told me gently. "Slipping up with a knife could cost you a finger." I looked away from the window and returned my attention back to the half peeled potato I'd been working on. "Sorry, John." I apologized. "No need for apologies, Richard." He replied. "I'm just a bit concerned about you is all." I sighed and kept my attention on the potato. "I'm fine, John. Don't worry." I said, trying to sound like I was okay. John nodded. "You know, Richard..." He said, gently. "If there ever was something that was troubling you, you can always come to me." I sighed and kept looking down. "I'm sorry, John." I said. "It's just that...well...I reckon I'm a little homesick."

John nodded. "Vermont?" He asked me. I nodded. "Last time I was there for Thanksgivin'...well...Daddy was there with us still..." I explained, tear drops welling up in my eyes. John's eyes began to fill with understanding and he put a kind hand on my shoulder. "Richard..." He started. "It ain't even just that..." I continued. "This is usually the time that Mama and I would start makin' all the cookies and candy and pie. She'd make the crust and I'd have to keep the little ones out of the way while she did it. Then she let me put in the fillin' and put 'em all in the oven... She'd always tell me how proud she was of me and what a big help I was..." I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. "John?" I asked, my voice sounding choked. He just nodded with kind eyes. "You're excused." He told me. I nodded and pulled back from the table before rushing to my room and crying as soon as the door was closed behind me. I would've locked it but I knew John wouldn't follow me. It wasn't that he didn't care, for he did care a great lot. It was that he knew that the last thing I ever wanted was for anyone to see me cry. Especially someone I looked up to. I cried for most of that night until I fell asleep, thinking about Mama, and the other kids back up North in Vermont, and how they were all gettin' ready to have their own Thanksgiving dinner for the first time without not only Daddy, but without me as well.

I cried even harder at that thought. My poor Mama not only had to go through this holiday without her husband, but her little boy wasn't gonna be there either. It would just be her and the other children. "Mama..." I whimpered as I cried. I wanted to hug her right then. I wanted to hug her tight and never let her go again. But much to my despair, Mama was all the way across the country, as were all my brothers and sisters. I knew there was no chance I'd get to see them within in the next few days, and knowing this only made me cry harder. There was no use in crying. It wasn't like it was gonna help anything. But still i couldn't help it. I was broken hearted.

Five days went by quickly and Thanksgiving was here before we knew it. I was still horribly upset but I his it as best as I could for John and Alex and Susan. I didn't want to worry them today. It wouldn't be fair of me to make their holiday miserable too. John saw past my act though. He knew I was still hurting inside, but for some reason he seemed oddly cheerful instead of concerned. "Richard, my boy, would you please go out and get us more firewood?" John asked me as we were all about to sit down for dinner. I nodded and went to open the door.

When I got there though I got the biggest surprise of my life. My Mama was standing at the door. "Mama!" I shouted in joy and hugged her. "Oh Richard! My baby!" She exclaimed and held me tight, kissing my forehead and crying in joy. My siblings came in behind her shouting "Richard!" And they all hugged me too. "What're you doin here?" I asked them. "Well, John sent me a telegraph, honey." Mama said. "He invited us down for Thanksgiving and we just couldn't say no." I looked over at John who was smiling warmly at me. "Thank you, John." I said and ran to hug him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled and returned my hug. "It was no trouble at all, my dear boy." He told me. "I simply couldn't bear to see you so upset any longer." He smiled at me and I hugged him tighter before running to hug my Mama and siblings again. I couldn't think John enough for what he'd done. He'd done all of this just for me because he knew it would make me happy again. The last time a man ever cared that much for me was when my Daddy was still alive. So therefore that was the day I decided that John could fill in for Daddy. He wouldn't replace him of course, but since he wasn't here to teach me everything I needed to know for life, John would step in to fill in for him and raise me just as if I was his own son. That's exactly what he did and I loved him just as if he were my real father.

...

When Richard finished his story there wasn't a dry eye in the house. "I miss him." Richard said. "John did more for me than I ever deserved." The other Regulators nodded sadly in agreement. "He sounds like a fine man." Dave said. "I wish I could've met him myself." Tom nodded in agreement with Dave. "Yeah. Me too." He said. Susan smiled at Richard and the rest of the boys. "John wouldn't want you to be sad today, boys." She said. "Susan's right." Alex agreed with his wife. "Why, today is a day to be thankful, not grieving. Instead of being sad for losing John why don't we be thankful for all the time we had with him." He told everyone. "Alex is right." Steve told them all. "Hell, let's start right now. I've got a story to tell." He swallowed his mouth full of food and got ready to speak.

...

Tunstall Ranch, Lincoln, New Mexico, November 24th 1870

It was Thankgivin' mornin' and just like I always done back home in Alabama, I got up early and went to start shuckin' the corn for supper. Ofcourse I didn't realize that our corn had already been shucked and put in the root cellar to keep cool, so I grabbed the bucket of corn that was supposed to be the pig food and started shucking it. "What're you doin' Steve?" Charley asked me when he walked past me on his way to feed the chickens. "Shuckin' the corn." I told him. "Steve that ain't the corn for us." Charley told me. I didn't listen. I mean who else would it be for? I picked up the whole bucket of corn and started to carry it inside. John met me at the door and looked curiously at me. "Steven? Where'd you get all the corn?" He asked me. "In the barn." I told him. I heard the pig suddenly start squealing and John and I turned to see the giant swine running at us. I ran into the house and John ran after me, trying to shut the door but it was to late. The pig ran through the door and right after John and I through the house. "Boys look out!" John yelled to the others who were in the kitchen trying to cook food for supper that night. They all jumped up on the table and counters screaming as the pig ran after us through the kitchen. Charley suddenly ran through the door cheering with joy. "Yay! Animals in the house! Animals in the house!" He yelled like this was some kind of god damn party game. Behind him came three of the chicken and a rooster. "Charley! No!" Richard shouted. Charley didn't care. He just kept running around in glee, chasing after the pig that was chasing me add John while the small flock of chickens chased him. "Steven! Throw the corn out the door!" John told me frantically. I rushed to the door and threw the bucket of corn outside before jumping up onto the counter next to Doc. John grabbed Charley up from the floor and climbed up onto the table where Chavez and Dick were sitting and we all watched the pig as it squealed and ran out the door after the corn. The chickens quickly followed the pig and I jumped down and shut the door.

We all panted for breath from the frightening situation as we slowly climbed down from our hiding spots. "Well that was fun." Charley said finally, breaking the silence. "We should bring the goats inside next." He then suggested. John shook his head. "No my boy." He said. "I think we've had enough animals in the house for a good long while." Charley frowned. "Awwww." He whined. I stepped away from the door finally and looked around at the messy kitchen. "Well dang." I said. "Them critters sure did make a mess of thing." John nodded. "It would seem so." He said before looking at me with a serious expression. "From now on, boys, we'll be labeling the pig food." We all nodded and then went to start cleanin' up the mess the animals had made before suddenly we all heard a "Baaaww" and looked over to the open back door where Charley was dropping corn for three of our goats. "Come here little goats." He coaxed them. "Come in the house." "Charley No!" We all shouted in unison.

...

Everyone laughed when Steve had finished his story. "Now that sounds like a heap of fun." Dave said, laughing harder then he'd laughed in a long while. "Now I really wish I'd have been with you boys a lot sooner." Tom nods in agreement with Dave. "Me too." He says, smiling and laughing also. Alex and Susan were laughing as well. "Oh that story never gets old." Susan said. "Oh I wish we woulda been there for that one." Alex said. Chavez smiled. "No you don't." He said with a laugh. "Trust me, it sounds funny but in person it was pretty scary." Everyone was still cracking up laughing for a long while, but when they finally did calm down everyone looked a little sad at each other. It was Richard though who finally stood up. He had a glass of wine in his hand as did everyone else, and he held it out in front of him. "To John Tunstall." He pronounced over everyone. "May he be havin' as many crazy adventures up in heaven as he did down here with us." Everyone nodded and toasted their glasses. "To John Tunstall." They all said in unison and drank to the memory of the good man who had made them all a family in the first place. The man who had brought all these strangers together and created bonds between them that would never be broken. The man who they were heartbroken that they had lost but whom they were also thankful for having him in their lives for as many years as he had been. When they were children the Regulators used to go around the table on Thanksgiving and say what all they were thankful for that year. As little boys the answer was always food or pets or toys, but now there was one thing that they all were thankful for more than anything. They were thankful for their time they'd gotten to spend with the man who'd become their father, and they were even more thankful for that man bringing them all together and therefore creating the family they loved so dearly.

THE END 3 :) Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


End file.
